Just the Beginning
by TurtleGirlJade1031
Summary: First thugs and guns, now ninjas and swords. What does a Turtle have to do just to get some peace? And what's with Leo always being in life threatening danger trying to save one of us? Can this month get any worse or is this Just the Beginning? Rated T for description of blood.
1. Intro- Raph

Hello readers. I'm going to start off by saying that I put some spelling errors in this to symbolize a certain character as he speaks, so if anyone sees that as a problem let me know but for now here's the intro to my story! I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment and/ or follow n fav my story. Thanks,

-TurtleGirlJade

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the Turtles:(

OoOoO

Raph

OoOoO

Huh. You would think that if there were thugs runnin around tryin to rob a store we'd be all over em in a flash. Nope. It ain't happenin. I glared at my older brother wishing I could be leader but not sayin anything or we'd get caught. I rolled my eyes as I looked back down to the shop with a huff of frustration.

"Any time now fearless." I mumbled. He made no sign that he heard me and I could make out my two younger bros glancing in between us from the side.

Apparently they were worried that we were gonna fight again like yesterday. I ain't in the mood to do anythin but give me a hard time and that's just what I've been doin. Leo was probably still mad about our fight. He wasn't talkin as much as normal.

All I did was throw a Purple Dragon into a self destruct button! It wasn't even that bad! I mean I don't know why those idiots would put somethin like that in there anyway but whateva. We got out. With two minutes left on tha thing!

Course Don tried to de activate it but he couldn't and we had to leave with just enough time ta get outa that place. Thats when Leo decided to lecture me on my temper but ya know, I can't help that! That's when we started ta but heads. Said we coulda died if tha thing weren't set for that long.

I sighed as Leo continued watchin the men. Maybe he was right...

"Now!" He finally gave the signal after what felt like forever. I smirked, losing my thought as I jumped down onto the dumpster and into the alley with my brothers behind me.

"Finally!" I commented pullin out my sai.

"It's those freaks!" One of the men commented pulling up his baseball bat.

"Sup dudes?!" Mikey asked calmly as more men pored out into the alley.

"Just what we needed. Back up." Donnie said sarcastically.

"Where you goin? Shoppin?" I taunted. Rolling my eyes, I twirled my sai before running in to attack the first guy I saw. I dodged his bat and managed a blow to his face making him fall to the ground. I heard my brothers start fighting as I moved on to my next victim.

I jumped out of the way of a knife and flipped over the guys head before kicking his legs out from under him and hitting his head against a wall as he tried to get up. He wasn't dead, only unconscious. I growled as I stood up and faced my next attacker.

The man Pressed a button on the end of his...stick and the metal prods on the end sparked with electricity.

"What ya gonna do now freak?" He taunted. I growled as I tightened my grip on my sai. I jumped to the side as he pushed it towards me and that's when I felt it. The bastard had hit me with that stupid thing! I fell to my knees as I was electrocuted and looked to my brothers.

Course...the only guy with an electric stick was fightin me. I stood back up and slid under his legs as he jabbed it into the ground where I had been just before. I twirled my sai as he swiftly turned to face me and we circled each other for a moment. Just makin me wanna kill me even more even if we ain't supposed to.

I growled as I finally rushed in for the attack takin the guy by surprise. I jumped over his stick as he swung it down, landing on top of it and then flipping backwards and kickin him in the face making him fall unconscious with a bloody nose.

as I looked around I noticed that all of my bros were good, and finishing up.

"Alright! We got em all dudes!" Mikey shouted excitedly Once he took down the last thug. I rolled my eyes at em.

I nodded to Leo as he walked past me towards Mikey, forgetting all about our fight. Leo was most likely makin sure we werent hurt. He was always over protective over our youngest brothers, well not that I like to admit it but if anyone were to ever hurt any of em then they would see a side of me I never wanna have ta show.

"We should head home. It's late and if were gone any longer Splinter might get worried." Leo said sheathing his katana.

"There's a sewer about 3.5 blocks from here that'll lead us strait to the lair." Donnie informed.

"Yeah! Let's get pizza on the way dudes! There's the pizza man! Let's get jelly beans, ice cream and marshmallows to go!"

"That's discussing! We have leftovers anyway shell head. We don't need anymore tonight." I replied more forcefully than I intended.

"Alright! Geez!" Mikey groaned.

I heard a clicking sound behind me and Leo shout something as my little brother was pushed into me followed by a BANG!

"LEO!"

OoOoO

That's it for now! I'll update soon. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1- Mikey

Here's the first chapter! I hope you guys like it. I once again changed some of the spelling to fit the character in some parts. I re-read and checked for mistakes but if I see anymore I'll correct it as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT:/

OoOoO

Mikey

OoOoO

I heard a click echo through the alley we were standing in. Suddenly I heard Leo shout my name as he pushed me into Raph. BANG. I gasped.

"LEO!" My brothers and I called out. Leo had a hand held to his stomach, blood poring out around the area, as he fell to his knees. I hardly noticed my other two brothers throw something and then run to Leo's side, but I didn't move.

I don't know what happened to that dude with the gun, and I don't care. I was just frozen in shock...Leo...no. This can't be happening. I blinked, not knowing I was crying till I felt a tear drip off my chin.

I looked to the ground and saw that Leo was now laying down, and felt another tear fall as I saw blood around him. It was only a gun shot. Could there really be that much blood already? That's when I realized Donnie was trying to tell me something.

"-ikey! Michelangelo! You need to get over here! Now!" He said more forcefully than normal. As I walked closer I noticed they had taken Leo's and their own wraps off their hands and Raph held them over the wound, eyes wide as Donnie stood up.

"Y-yeah Donnie?" I asked as I looked at the blood that was all over his plastron and his hands nervously.

"Listen to me Mikey...you need to get the shell razor. It's only a few blocks over, but I need you to hurry! If you don't-" he stopped I may not be that smart but, I didn't need him to finish to know what he was going to say.

I looked to Raph once more who looked as scared as I did for once, and slowly nodded. I then ran as fast as I could towards the shell razor faintly hearing Donnie giving Raph something to do as I climbed onto the roof.

As I ran over the rooftops I realized I had started crying again. I wiped away the tears as I reached my destination and quickly descended the building. I froze, thinking I heard someone behind me but shook my head as I realized it was most likely my imagination. I had never gone on any type of mission alone before. I always had one of my bros with me...

I quickly jumped into the shell razor, realizing that I was running out of time, and started it up, taking off out of the alley and hitting some trash cans making their contents spill onto the street. Ignoring the fact I almost hit a cat too, I kept driving for what seemed like a long time when it was only a few minutes, till I reached my destination.

I pushed the brakes to the floor, making screech sounds outside where I had stopped so suddenly. As I came to a complete stop Don and Raph came in holdin Leo. Raph pushed me out of the way as he took the drivers seat and Donnie laid Leo in the floor ever so softly.

Raph stepped on the gas making me fall forward. I caught myself on Donnie's usual seat and carefully walked towards him and Leo.

"D-Donnie?" I asked as I saw him examining my oldest brother. He looked at me tiredly.

"Yeah Mikey?" He asked softly.

"I-is he gonna be o-ok?" I asked nervously carefully moving over to sit next to him for the trip home. He sighed as he looked back to a sickly looking pale Leo.

"I wrapped his wounds with our wrap that we had around our hands but that's all I can do for now. He's already lost a lot of blood and it still hasn't stopped bleeding." He informed me. I glanced to Leo and then to Raph noticing he had been quite the entire time. I got lost in my thoughts as I looked down to Leo again.

He...saved me. That should be me there, not him. I would do anything to switch places. I hate seeing any of my bros get hurt. Now...I don't know what to do...I can only think of how I was pushed out of the way at the last second. I glanced over at Don who had his knees pulled into his stomach, with a hand on his head.

"Uunng" I gasped as I saw Leo's eyes open and Donnie leaned over.

"Leo? Leo! Your awake!" I called out. Raph swerved as he looked tried to look back making me fall backwards.

"Raph! Try to keep us strait, we don't have much more time to waist!" Donnie complained as Leo groaned.

"Leo listen to me. Your going to be ok. I promise I'll try to fix this." I heard Don tell him as I got up, trying to keep his voice from cracking. Leo gave a small nod through his pain. He gasped as gritted his teeth as we went over a bump. He moved a hand to where the bullet was, blood starting to seep through the wrap Don had wrapped around him.

After a second he looked to Don, "M-Mikey-" he tried to ask.

"Mikey's ok Leo. He's right over there, see?" Don replied as he pointed towards me he smiled once he saw me and closed his eyes again. I looked over to Donnie to see if Leo was still ok. He nodded probably already knowin what I wanted. We came to a rough stop and we all jumped out, Raph and Donnie carrying Leo.

"Mike, get Splinta!" Raph ordered me as i was watching them. I nodded and quickly ran inside and to the dojo where he was meditating, ears flat on his head as I entered loudly. His eyes snapped open.

"Michelangelo? What is the matter?" He asked, quickly getting to his feet.

"L-Leo-" that's all I had to say. He rushed out of the room, clearly seeing that something was wrong, as Raph and Don entered the lair. He gasped at the sight.

"Take him to your lab Donetello." He ordered Don. Donnie didn't reply, only changed his route to the lab, Raph carrying Leo's legs as they walked in and then carefully sat him on a clean table.

"Mikey, come on bro. Let's wait outside." Raph said as he dragged me out of the lab.

"B-but Leo!" I cried.

"Masta Splinta and Don are gonna take care of it ok bro? Let's just call April. Maybe she can help." Raph tried to tell me.

"No Raph! I can't leave him! I should be there! Not him! He shouldn't have pushed me out of the way!" I cried without realizing what I was saying. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Mikey! Stop! You know good and well that if any of us were in that situation we would have done the same thing! You our brother Mikey. We'd do anything to keep you safe." Raph told me. I shook my head.

"B-but Leo can't die! I don't like it when you guys get hurt!"

"Leo's gonna be ok! He's Leo! He's survived more things than even I don't like talkin about so quit your cryin!" Raph yelled. Sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me. He stormed off to his room leaving me alone.

I thought about what he had said. Maybe April could help. I quickly got my shell cell out and dialed Aprils number. I anxiously waited as the phone rang.

"Hey Mikey. What's up?" I finally heard.

"A-April? Please y-you need to come to t-the lair. I-it's Leo. He-he got shot by a robber April. You h-have to hurry." I told her. It was quiet on the other end for a minute before she sighed.

"Don't worry Mikey, I'm on my way."

OoOoO

What do you think so far? I'll work on the next chapter and try to have it up by tomorrow or Tuesday! Thanks for reading!

-TurtleGirlJade


	3. Chapter 2- Leo

Hello readers! I know I posted a chapter earlier but, as a reward for all of my reviewers, followers and people who added this story into their favorites, I wrote a short chapter from Leo's POV! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own the turtles...sad I know:_(

OoOoO

Leo's POV

I rolled my eyes at my youngest brother as he mentioned something about chocolate, marshmallows and jelly beans on pizza.

"That's discussing! We have leftovers anyway shell head. We don't need anymore tonight." I heard Raph reply. Of course. Raph always had to have some sort of counter to anything we said that he didn't like.

"Alright! Geez!" Mikey replied. I was about to lead them to the shell razor so we could get home when I heard shuffling behind me. When I turned I saw a man holding a gun towards Mikey and cock it. I gasped.

"Mikey! Move!" I yelled jumping over and pushing him out of the way. BANG.

The gun went off I slowly looked down and saw blood pouring out of my stomach as I lifted a hand up to cover it and fell to my knees.

"LEO!" I heard my brothers call out. Raph and Don came to my side after throwing something at the man and caught me as I started to fall forward as my vision began to blur.

"eo! Can you h-...me?" I think it was Donnie who asked as my hearing faded. I finally closed my eyes as darkness began to take over.

I groaned as I opened them again, only now I was in a different place. The shell razor maybe? I don't care I just wanna go back to sleep...

"-Your awake!" I heard one of my brothers call out. I sighed inwardly, couldn't really do that now...might make it start hurting more than it already does...

"Leo listen to me," I turned to look towards who I assumed was Donnie, weaker than I had hoped. How much blood had I lost?

"Your going to be ok. I promise I'll try to fix this." He said, I think trying to convince me he wasn't scared. It was apparent he was trying his best to keep his voice from cracking. I nodded the best I could.

We suddenly went over a bump and a ton of pain sprung through my body starting from the wound. I gasped and gritted my teeth, trying to hide my pain, though I guess they already knew what I might be going through...just a habit.

I never wanted them to worry about me, and they should have never had to. I'm their older brother, their leader. I can't, I shouldn't let them see me like that, but now is one of those times where I don't have a choice. That's when I remembered. Mikey! I looked over to Donnie.

"M-Mikey..." I tried to ask, starting to realize how weak I actually was, and it was only one little bullet and a gun that caused all of this...

Donnie tried to smile and managed a small one, but I could tell it was forced, "Mikey's ok Leo. He's right over there, see?" He replied motioning to our little brother. I gave a small smile as I saw he was safe and un harmed and let my eyes close in peace, and I fell back into the darkness.

OoOoO

So, was that ok? I know it's short but I'll post the next chapter like I said I would last chapter...it will most likely be in Donnie's POV but if you have any suggestions on who I should do next just leave it in the comments! Thanks guys!

-TurtleGirlJade


	4. Chapter 3- Donnie

Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. I kinda skipped the surgery because I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff, but I tell the important part mostly! I hope you like it! Follow, fav, and review!

Disclaimer: don't own the turtle bros!

OoOoO

Donnie

OoOoO

I sighed as I looked down at my older brothers. Leo was laying in an old cot we found and cleaned up and Raph was sitting in a chair holding his hand, even though he had fallen asleep. Leo still hadn't woken up.

Splinter and I had finished taking the bullet out of him and Master Splinter had to stitch it up. Luckily Leo would be ok but, now that he was patched up, Raph wouldn't leave his side. I was hoping we wouldn't have to do it, but Leo needs a blood transfusion.

I tested everyone earlier and Raph is the only match. I know he would do it in a heart beat, he doesn't like to admit it but if he could ever do anything for us then he'd do it. Leo would too. That's how we got in this mess in the first place.

That's why I had come in here, and that's how I had found them. I didn't tell Mikey what I was doing. I don't want him to worry and I want to get it over with before he gets up in a few hours.

April got here while we were finishing wrapping Leo up and helped by comforting Mikey. I had originally made that Raph's job but I kinda had a feeling that wouldn't last long. I'm glad they called April or I don't know what condition Mikey would be in now.

She was shocked, to say the least, when she first saw him. I could see the anger in her eyes afterwards though. She masked it with a smile as she tried to comfort Mikey. Luckily I had called her just in time. Mikey was about to break down and no matter what I had tried he wouldn't leave splinter and I to help Leo.

I sighed as I thought and looked back over to Raph. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Raph. I need you to wake up." I said softly. He groaned and swatted my hand away. I Frowned, "C'mon Raph. It's for Leo." I said a little more loudly.

"A'ight brainiac I'm up. Now what'd ya say bout Leo?" He asked as he sat up. Reluctantly letting Leo's hand go.

"Leo needs a blood transfusion." I informed him quietly, "Your his match." I finished.

"I'll do it." He said quickly. I nodded expecting that answer.

"I'll go get some water, you'll need it and something salty for when were done. It'll help with any nauseating feelings you may have afterward." He seemed to think for a second before nodding and I left to get what I had on my mind. A bottle of water and some pretzels.

When I got back Raph was holding Leo's hand again. He looked up at me as I entered the room and I set the water and pretzels on a table, and pulled it over next to him, before getting the supplies for the transfusion.

I grabbed a tube and two needles and attached them all together. I grabbed the peroxide, some cotton balls, and some bandages and went back over to Raph who had apparently went to get a pillow earlier and I never noticed...

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah just get it ova with." He grunted.

I nodded and pored some peroxide on a cotton ball, and took the arm closest to Leo. I located the vain and swabbed the area before putting the needle in and quickly going the same with Leo.

He looked up at me expectantly, "Now what?" He asked.

"We wait. It might take at least an hour or more to get done. I just don't want Mikey to know. He's already stressed out enough for the time being." I told him. He paused, thinking about what I said.

"Alright. Anythin else I should know?" He asked sarcastically. I smiled.

"Actually, yeah. A couple things. First, if you start feeling like your about to pass out then you need to let me know. If you loose too much blood you'll be in the same place as Leo." He smirked and nodded.

"Also April said something about running into a foot ninja on the way here. She said she took him out on her own but there's usually more than one if their out. I thought it sounded kinda strange."

"Just one? Yeah. That ain't right. We need ta go check it out. I'm ready to bash some heads anyway!" He said.

"We'd have to wait until you recover to go. How about tonight?" I asked. He nodded.

"Where is the knuckle head anyway?" He suddenly asked, taking a bite of a pretzel.

"He fell asleep on the couch with April. " I replied.

"You mean with your girlfriend?" He asked with a smirk. I frowned.

"She actually kept him company when he needed it unlike a certain someone I know who just left him by himself! How could you do that? I know we all deal with stress in our own ways Raph but he needed you." I told him trying not to get too loud. He looked to the ground.

"I know Donnie, but you know that ain't my area. I can hardly sit with anyone without losing my temper, much less Mikey!" He replied with the same attitude. He sighed, "Look I'm sorry Don it's jus-"

"I know Raph. It's ok, but I think you should talk to Mikey later." I interrupted. He looked away and nodded.

After a few minutes in silence I checked the clock and sighed.

"Alright. That should be enough. Are you alright? I asked as I walked over to him and took the needle out and wrapped his wrist, doing the same thing with Leo.

"A little woozy but I'll be fine." He told me, moving back into his position to hold Leo's hand. I nodded.

"Eat some more pretzels. The more salt you consume the better your body will regenerate your blood." He grunted a reply before grabbing the bag and sticking some in his mouth. I rolled my eyes before walking out of my lab, leaving them alone.

As I walked past the couch I heard a yawn, "Hey Don. How's Leo?" I heard Mikey ask. I shook my head.

"He's alright now Mikey. He should wake up soon." I told him.

"Really?!" He asked excitedly, waking April.

"Yeah. Raph's in there with him now. In fact, Raph wanted to talk to you!" I lied with a smirk, pushing him to talk to our little brother.

"K!" He said before running off to my lab. April followed him, not saying anything. I then turned and went to the dojo, where I found Splinter meditating.

"Donatello." He said as I walked in, "What is it my son?" He asked opening his eyes.

"Sensei. I had to give Leo the transfusion. Raph and I did it before Mikey got up and he should wake up soon...just thought I would let you know..." I said nervously. He nodded.

"Thank you Donatello. I will be out shortly. Get some rest." He told me. I smirked and nodded before turning back towards the living area. I found a spot on the couch and shortly fell asleep.

OoOoO

So, was that ok? I'll work on getting the next chapter up for tomorrow And any errors I may see! Thanks for reading!

-TurtleGirlJade


	5. Chapter 4- Raph

I added some brotherly fluff in this chapter! And it's NOT tcest! I hate tcest! No offense to any of my readers who may like it, And I have nothing against it! I don't dislime people who do like it but I just don't I just have some brotherly bonding in this chapter, and don't worry! It's no where near the end! It's Just the Beginning. ;)

Anyway thanks to everyone who follows or favs this story too! Don't worry I didn't forget about you guys! Keep it up and I'll keep the story goin! Enjoy this chapter in Raph's POV! Any suggestions on who's POV it should be in next just put it in the comments!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.

OoOoO

Raph's POV

I was mad at Don for sendin Mike in here, tellin him that I had ta talk to em earlier. I ended up havin ta apologize to the bone head, in front of April! I wouldn't have cared as much if it was just us, but no!

Not only that but sensei wouldn't let us leave the lair, so I went ta my chair next to Leo, wishing he would just wake up! I sighed as I laid my head on his cot, next to his plastron. I had covered him up with his blankets the night before when we got the cot and I hadn't really left his side much sense.

Now that I think about it...I don't even know why I wanted ta leave the lair in the first place! We can't just leave Leo on his own! What if he wakes up and we ain't here? I sighed. The only reason I was here was cause of the fight we had before this happened. And the fact that I think the guy who shot him was the first man I was sure I had taken out.

I had to kill em of course. I don't think Mikey knows but Don does. He watched me do it. I don't think he remembers it due to what we went through with Leo, and I wouldn't blame em. I wouldn't remember something like that wait her, but it was the one who killed him. I felt bad about it but, he deserved it for puttin my older bros life on the line.

I opened my eyes, not remembering at what point they had fallen closed. I didn't want to sleep. I couldn't sleep. I rubbed them before leaning over and grabbing Leo's hand.

"Listen Leo. Ya gotta wake up bro. The guys need ya. I...need ya. Ya can't sleep forever. Please come back. I love ya bro." I muttered loud enough for him to hear before giving his hand a squeeze and closing my eyes.

I gasped a few minutes later when I felt him squeeze back and when I looked up I made eye contact with dark blue eyes.

"L-Leo?" I asked in dis belief. He smiled at me.

"I love you too Raph." He said weakly. I smirked and gave him a light hug, not wanting to tear his stitches.

"So...you heard that, huh?" I asked nervously. He nodded, "Well I meant every word of it bro. We need ya. And I'm sorry I gave ya such a hard time last night."

"Raph, listen. I know you never mean any of those things, and I forgive you." He told me. I smirked in response.

"I should go get Donnie. Ya want anythin?" I asked.

"Water?" He asked. I nodded.

"Try ta stay awake Leo." I said before I walked out, after seeing him nod.

When I came back a few minutes later with Donnie and his water, he had sat up and had his eyes closed, but they opened as we walked up to him.

"Leo! Im so glad your awake!" Donnie exclaimed quietly. He softly hugged him, for the same reasons I did.

"Me too Donnie." He replied, "So...am I allowed to get up?" He asked. Donnie smiled at em.

"Sure Leo. Just be careful with your stitches. Any sudden movements could tear one." He informed.

"Alright Don." He replied before throwin his feet over the side of the cot and slidin off. He stood up slowly, movin a hand to his wound as he did. Donnie, noticin this, grabbed a bottle of pills and dumped a couple out and picked up the water.

"Here Leo. Take these. It'll help ease the pain for a little while. Let me know if you need anymore." Donnie instructed. Leo nodded and swiftly took em before walkin towards me. I frowned as he moved slower than usual, but didn't say anything, knowing the reason. He grabbed my shoulder for support once he reached me and I put my arm around his shell.

"I need to see Mikey." He told me. Understandin what he felt, I helped him to the livin room where Mikey had fallen asleep on the couch again. Leo smiled at him as we made it over to him.

"Time to get up Mikey." He whispered, nudging Mikey's shoulder.

Mikey swatted his hand away, "Not now Leo. I'm trying ta sleep here."he mumbled. I smirked as his eyes suddenly snapped open as he realized one important detail.

"Leo?" He asked as he looked up and gasped at me an him.

"Hey Mikey. You gonna get up now?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"LEO!" He shouted joyfully and was about to jump on em before I held him back.

"Easy there knuckle head! Watch his stitches!" I cautioned. He chuckled nervously before givin Leo an easy hug and then steppin back as Sensei entered the room, eyes wide in surprise as he saw Leo.

"Leonardo my son!" He said happily. He quickly came over and also gave Leo a nice hug. Now the only one left was April, but she had to go home so guess that would have to wait for later. I helped Leo to his room for the night after getting Donnie's permission and was about to leave when he called my name.

"Yeah Leo?" I asked.

"I uh...Just wanted to thank you." I raised an eye ridge.

"For what Leo?" I asked

"For being there for me tonight." I smirked.

"Yeah, your welcome bro. Night." I said before turnin out the light and headin for my own bed.

OoOoO

Once again...ABSOLUTELY NOT TCEST! BROTHER FLUFF! Lol thanks for reading! Please review, follow and fav!

-TurtleGirlJade


	6. Chapter 5- Practice and Meditation

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed my story! It means a lot to me. Anyway, I did this chapter from two POVs. Two different characters. I don't have much experience with the second one ( an FYI not revealing who it is! You have to read to find out...) but I did my best! I may work on it a little more to make him sound less OC if he sounds that way at all...but for now, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: don't own the turtle bros! ;)

OoOoO

Leo's POV

I woke with a yawn as I sat up in my bed. I felt a whole lot better today that I felt last week. I stood up slowly, testing my mobility and how I could move without tearing a stitch. I took a couple steps towards my door and still felling ok I walked out and towards Donnie's lab. I needed to let him check my stitches.

Seeing the door open I strode in and found Donnie typing away at his computer. I walked closer, seeing he hadn't noticed my entrance and tapped his shoulder, "Donnie?" He jumped suddenly, surprised to see me.

"Leo? Your up early. You should still be asleep, you need all the rest you can get." He replied, standing up.

"Can't sleep. Had too much of that already. I could say the same to you though. What's up?" I asked with a smirk. He smiled at me.

"Already back to the old Leo huh?" He shook his head as I rolled my eyes, "April came over the night we brought you home. On the way here she said she had run into a foot ninja-"

"Wait. Just one?" I interrupted. Donnie nodded.

"Yeah. We were gonna go check it out, per Raph's orders, but Splinter wanted us to wait till you got better. I've been trying to hack into their system sense I got up." I nodded, kind of up set that Raph had been the best brother in the world when I had woken up, but had originally decided to run off and potentially get led into a trap and possibly get himself killed! That's not something I would have wanted to wake up to.

"Hey. I need to check your stitches." Donnie said all of the sudden. I then realized that's what I had originally planned on having him do, but got side tracked.

"Alright." I replied. I walked over to the cot and sat dawn. He grabbed a few things before coming over to me.

"Ok. Just be still Leo." He instructed. I nodded and sat still as he unwrapped my bandages, throwing them away when he was done. I looked down to my plastron. I knew I had been shot but, that would definitely leave a scar. There were cracks splintering out from the whole and it looked like you could barley even fit stitches in there! Donnie looked up and examined the hole.

"I have a special substance I made to help fix those cracks in your plastron. I'm going to put some on. It shouldn't bother your stitching. I put dissolvable stitches on for this particular reason." Don informed me. He got out a paint brush looking thing and dipped it into the goop, "It'll be cold at first he warned." I nodded.

He pulled the brush back out and started covering the hole. He was right. It was cold, but bearable. He had to put a few coats on.

Soon, after he had started working on the second coat, Raph walked in.

"Had a feelin you two would be in here." he commented, taking a seat next to me.

"Raph!" Donnie exclaimed as he moved the brush as the cot shook.

"Oops." he dead panned, smirking at Donnie's growl.

"I heard you were planning a mission without me." I started After a minute of silence.

"Oh come on Leo. I was tired and frustrated. I can't keep all my anger cooped up all the time. I needed to bash a few heads." I was about to make a comeback to his comment but stopped myself as I remembered the other night. I wanted to be that close with my brothers all of the time, not just now! I sighed.

"It's alright. I understand." I lied. He looked at me like I had grown a second head, "What? Not use to the new me?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Real funny Leo." he replied, wanting to skip the topic as much as I did apparently. I was thankful for that though. I felt like something was off and instantly realized the problem.

As usual, Mikey was still asleep. I shook my head. Mikey was usually the one to sleep in out of all of us. It was irritating to go into his messy room and wake him up occasionally.

I watched as Don finished the third coat and Raph finally took notice of the goop.

"What the shell is that stuff Don?" Raph asked. Donnie smiled.

"It's like a hardening patch that I made for situations like this. The only problem with that is, this is as close to the color of Leo's plastron that I could get to match." He explained. Raph seemed to examine the stuff and then the spot on my plastron before nodding. After a few more irritating minutes of no movement Donnie finally got finished.

"Alright Leo. Same rules apply, try to be mindful of this stuff till it drys or it'll crack again, and trust me, if it cracks, it'll feel worse than that bullet." Donnie warned. My eyes widened in shock before I nodded.

Raph stood up up and stretched, "Splinta said we got practice Don. Get Mikey. It's your turn." Raph informed/ordered. He started to walk off. I hopped off the cot carefully and followed him to the dojo as Donnie went to get Mikey, with a frustrated expression on his face.

The worst part was I was going to have to sit out. A few moments later Mikey came in groaning about not getting to sleep in as sensei entered.

"Yame. It has been an exhausting battle for Leonardo's recovery and he is still on that path. You will not participate today my son." He sighed regretfully. I nodded.

"Hei sensei." I sighed. I walked over to the meditation mat, ignoring Raph's sorrowful glance as I sat down.

"The rest of you. To get started I want 100 flips from each of you! You know not to sneak to the surface without my knowing!" Splinter hissed. They groaned before walking to an open area to do as they were told. I closed my eyes shutting them out as I heard them count 1 and relaxed into the confines of my mind.

-Splinters POV-

During my morning meditation, I heard my sons enter the training room so I stepped out to greet them. I looked to my eldest son and was happy to see he was feeling better but knew that he could not practice.

"Yame." I called, gaining their attention, "It has been an exhausting battle for Leonardo's recovery and he is still on that path. You will not participate today my son." I informed him with a sigh.

"Hei sensei." He bowed respectively, before making his way to the meditation mats.

I looked to my other sons fiercely, "The rest of you. To get started I want 100 flips from each of you! You know not to sneak to the surface without my knowing!" I demanded. I grew more frustrated as they lazily made their way over to to as they were told. They did their first flips each at a different time and I sighed once more.

This will be a long morning. I reasoned to myself. I closed my eyes as I listened to them count.

"20..."

"20."

"20!"

Quite a while later they were almost finished when I heard a gasping sound come from my eldest son. I quickly turned to see what had happened as the others stopped what they were doing. We made our way over to him quickly.

"Leonardo my son! What is the matter?" I asked. He had bent over and was clutching his stomach, where he had just been shot with a most dishonorable weapon, and gasping for his breath.

OoOoO

I cut it off there for now! You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out what's happening! Please review, follow and fav! Thanks for reading!

-TurtleGirlJade3


	7. Chapter 6- WHAT?

*Hey guys! I know it's been a while sense I updated last but I'm back! I had to get a new computer! Anyway...I just reread my last chapter and realized it needs a lot of corrections so I'll get to work on that!

I'm kinda iffy about the end...just let me know if you guys like it! And this story is kind of a mix between the 2k3 version and the 2k12 version but more of the 2k12, or at least that's what I'm aiming for. If anyone sounds OC let me know and I'll fix it! Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me so far!*

Disclaimer: don't own ANY of the turtles.

OoOoO

Mikey

OoOoO

I was doin my flips like master splinter said when suddenly I heard Leo gasp. I think my bros and sensei heard it too cause we all ran over to here he was clutching his stomach and trying to catch his breath.

"Leonardo my son, what is the matter?" Sensei asked. Leo shook his head.

"I-I don't know." He replied as he looked up, just by lookin in my older bros eyes I could tell he was scared.

"Leo, I need you to tell me what happened so I can see if I know what's wrong." Don told em. Leo nodded and leaned back to a sitting position as we all sat around em.

"I-I don't think there's anything wrong with me Don-"

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with you?! You could have been hit with a poison tipped bullet for all I know Leo! I-"

"Donatello." Sensei interrupted. He winced and sighed, "Continue Leonardo." I looked over at Raphie and he looked at Leo worriedly. I smirked a little but looked away as he glanced over towards me.

"I- when I was...meditating, I was pulled back right before I was shot..."

OoOoO

Leo

OoOoO

"Ugh. Where am I?" I looked around as I got to my feet. How did I get here? I thought I was in the lair...

I walked in the dark and slowly, out of nowhere buildings started to appear. How? I thought I was in the sewers! I looked around. No sign of my brothers...

"Raph!" I called out, "Donny!" I tried again, "Michelangelo!" I yelled. I looked around once more and walked into an alley. Huh. This looks familiar.

Suddenly, they were there. I gasped and backed away in surprise as I saw the man with a gun once more and he shot Mikey before I had time to react. I ran over to try and catch him but I went through him! Or did he go through me?

I couldn't think straight. All I knew was I couldn't touch them and they couldn't see me! I looked up as I heard the gun once more, now aimed at me.

Oh no. Not again.

He pulled the trigger.

I gasped and clutched my chest as everything faded away.

OoOoO

Raph's POV

OoOoO

"...and that's when I woke up."

"Wait. So your saying you were meditating, but somehow you fell unconscious?" Mikey asked. I smacked his head.

"Ow!" He cried out, rubbing the spot where I hit em. I rolled my eyes.

"Your ok though, right bro?" I asked. He smirked at me and nodded. I nodded back and looked away.

"Listen Leo. I just need you to tell me if anything more than that happens or something like your wound starts to bleed through the shell glue." I saw Leo nod out of the corner of my vision.

"Shell glue, Don?" I asked as I looked back over at him. He smiled.

"Yeah. I think we an just stick to that." I rolled my eyes at his accidental pun.

"I will Donny. You know I have been."Leo finally replied.

"Yeah I know Leo. I'm just worried." Donny said truthfully.

"Leonardo. I would like to speak to you...alone my sons." Splinter said, adding more as he saw that we made no attempt to move. I sighed.

"Fine I'm goin." I grunted. My younger brothers followed me to tha living room as we tried ta catch the beginning of the conversation on our way out. We didn't of course. I plopped into my usual spot on the couch as Mikey watched tv and Donnie made his way past us to his lab.

I sighed. He's always in there! I know I ain't the one to worry but it's tha truth. I tried to watch tv but that freaking cartoon Mikey was watchin was the worst one he could have possibly picked out.

It's somethin about these five teen heroes who live in some kind of T tower but it ain't even the classic one. It's some new thing they decided to put on TV. Eh. I don't care. Whatever. People jus' don't have good tastes anymore. All they did was get rid of the action.

I smirked to myself and closed my eyes. I was so tired all of the sudden! Just...one little nap won't hurt. I finally slipped away with that stupid new theme song stuck in my head. Ugh. Whatever. Wow I sound like that girl in tha purple cloak.

"RAPH!" I suddenly jolted awake to find Mikey over my face. I sighed.

"What shell head? Can't you see I'm tryin to sleep?" I asked impatiently. He nodded and I growled.

"Wait! Look at this!" He yelled. I rubbed my eyes.

"What?" I groaned. He pointed to tha tv and all I could do was gape. Is that a cartoon...about us?

"How tha SHELL do they know who we are?!" I asked, not noticing as Mikey ran out to get splinter, Leo and Donny. They all came back quickly, or as fast as Leo could walk with splinter and Donnie watching his every move, and we watched as...April talked to Leo in tha jungle, tellin him about each of us...

I was apparently some kinda night watcher guy, it sounded kinda cool, but I would neva leave my brothers to do that.

We sat through the entire movie. Believing that most of the things that did happen could happen. Me and Leo didn't really feel comfortable with our whole fight scene. Sure we might have use to do that, but not anymore. Donny was pretty upset with tha fact that Casey and April were married. I smirked at him.

When it was over we all left for our rooms. It was pretty late. I was finally tired again and now I can go ta sleep without any interruptions. I smiled to myself as I drifted asleep.

OoOoO

So what did you think? If I hadn't added the last part I. It would have probably been shorter, but don't worry. I've got a long chappie comin! It might be next chapter or the one after. Just look forward to it!

-TurtleGirlJade


	8. Chapter 7- Restless

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I'm glad you liked my cameo I made. I might all a little something like that every now and then, not too much though. Not trying to make a crossover!

Disclaimer: don't own TMNT.

*I'm so sorry guys! I just realized that my document I put in there deleted all of the starts I had for my paragraphs and all that so here's the fixed version! I know from experence how annoying it is to read that!*

OoOoO  
Donnie  
OoOoO

"Hey Raph. You gonna get up or are you going to sleep all day?" I asked as I knocked on his door. I smiled as I heard him groan from the other side.

"Its morning already?" He groaned once more.

"More like noon." I replied.

"What?!" He yelled as he burst out of his room. Mikey was still asleep or was playing a prank. You could tell because it was unusually quiet in the lair, "Why didn't anybody wake me up?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Sensei wanted Leo to get some rest, and I did too he he does anything too active he could make the shell glue come loose and he would start bleeding again and then...well you know I would have to redo it. Anyway, that's why sensei wanted to talk to him yesterday."

Raph seemed to ponder my information before giving a slight nod.

"Leo is the one who usually gets us up." He said to himself. I nodded. And gave him a smirk. It's your turn to wake Mikey up. He needs to cook!" I told him. He groaned.

" 'Course it's my turn. It's always my turn." He muttered. I smiled before watching him walk towards Mikey's room and then making my way to the kitchen. I saw some tea on the stove and knew that splinter was awake.

I set up my coffee so I could have it for breakfast, lunch, or possibly Brunch. I guess that depends on what Mikey makes though. I smiled to myself as I thought of the times Raph, Leo and I tried to cook. Let's just say it didn't work out too well! Apparently the only thing I'm good at making is toast. Oh well. At least we have Mikey!

I heard Mikey call out and knew that Raph had resorted to other ways to get Mikey up. Sure Mikey was hard to get up but come on! There's no need to punch him or push him out of the bed! I shook my head.

I changed my thoughts to the device I had taken on our last run in with the Kraang. I still need to find out what that does...in the mean time I need to fix Aprils computer! Maybe then shell like me! I can see it now...me and April.

I was shaken from my nice thoughts as Mikey and Raph entered the room. I frowned but sat at the table as Raph went to get some juice.

"Good morning my sons." Splinter said as he walked in and pored himself a cup of tea, "I hope I am right when I presume that your brother is still asleep?" He asked us. I nodded as I swallowed the sip I had taken from my coffee. Raph sat down shortly after giving Mikey a friendly punch.

Mikey frowned, "Cut it out Raph! Unless you want burnt eggs that is!" I ignored them as I responded to splinters question.

"If he rests like he's supposed to he should be fine to practice in a little less than a week." I informed. Splinter smiled and nodded as he started to take his seat at the table next to Raph who was smirking happily about his accomplishment of distracting Mikey while he's cooking. I swear. When Mikey cooks, it's like their roles are reversed. Sometimes I feel like me and Leo are the only normal turtles out of our brothers.

I tried to take another sip of my coffee but then realized that I had already drunk it all. Huh. I guess I did it unconsciously. I moved to get another cup and as I made my way back to my seat Leo entered the room.

"Leo! Nice to see ya up bro." Raph commented. Leo smiled and nodded.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked, giving him a stern glare and not taking my seat till he made his tea and sat in his own seat.

"Actually...I feel better." He finally replied after taking a sip of his tea.

"Positive?" I asked once more. We all know Leo tries to hide his injuries from us.

"I'm fine Don. I promise." He told me again. I sighed and nodded.

"Oh c'mon Leo. You know he's just trying to help." Raph said a little gruffly.

"Yeah I know guys and I appreciate it, I just don't like feeling completely helpless."

"Leonardo. None of your brothers like this feeling. I do not like this feeling. No one does, but everyone goes through this feeling every so often. You should be thankful that you are still here with us." Splinter informed. Leo nodded solemnly.

"Foods done!" Mikey finally said as he passed out everyone's plates.

"Scrambled? Again?" Raph complained.

"Raphael." Splinter scolded.

"Sorry sensei."

OoOoO  
Raph  
OoOoO

Afta we ate, Don said somethin about takin somethin to Aprils. I just think it's an excuse to try an see her. She ain't visited in a couple days an I think Donnie just wants to make sure she's safe. Course it's not that me an my other bros don't care about her safety but she's fine. With Splinters training, she can defend herself till she gets a chance to signal us.

I'm fine with goin an all but the problem is... Leo's gettin tired of not bein able ta do anything. Every time he tries ta do somethin himself someone takes ova and makes him get more rest. My point is, he's gonna wanna come with us.

I wouldn't have a problem with it but I'm worried about em too. I know Don said he'd be ok in a little less than a week, and I'm sure he's fine now, but I just can't help feelin like somethin bad is comin.

"You ready Raphie?" Mikey asked me.

I growled, "Mikey! I told you not to call me shell for brains! How many times do I gotta hit ya across tha head till ya figure that out?!" I yelled, hitting him on the head.

"Ow!" He wined.

Donnie sighed, "Come on you two. Let's go before Leo-"

"Before I what? Where are you three going?" Leo asked as he stepped out of the shadows. Huh. Already back to the old Leo. He looks better too. His scar sticks out like a spot a dirt on a white car but you can tell he's better.

"We're going to Aprils!" Mikey shouted. I hit him, again earning a cry from my little bro.

"Oh...I see. You guys were gonna leave me here alone to go to Aprils? Awesome! Maybe I can fit some katas in while your gone." He said in a mocking voice. I rolled my eyes as Don gasped.

"No! Leo! Are you serious! In a couple days you can do anything you want but not now!" Donnie pleaded.

"I don't know Don. A few flips sounds good to me..."he said again, drawing one of his swords and looking at he blade and back to our younger brother.

Don sighed, "Alright, fine Leo. But it's strait there and strait back, and were taking the shell razor. No late night roof top runs." He demanded.

Leo smirked, "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" He said as he walked over to us, sheathing his sword. Donnie sighed with an annoyed look as we walked ova to the shell razor.

OoOoO  
Karai  
OoOoO

"Mistress Karai. The turtles have been spotted at that girls house." I turned to look at the pathetic foot soldier who reported this to me and frowned.

"Ready your top ninja. We shall capture them tonight." I informed. I had one of ninja report to me last time that Leonardo had almost perished. Unfortunately that useless ninja had also almost been spotted by Michelangelo.

My father will be proud once he has seen my accomplishment. I will capture them if it's the last thing I do. I turned and was pleased to see a descant number of ninja in front of me. I smirked. Today is the day my father will remember.

OoOoO  
Leo  
OoOoO

I had gotten what I wanted! I actually feel kinda bad for blackmailing Don like that before we left the lair, and now Mikey wants to go to the pier. He wouldn't stop bugging Don an Raph about it till they finally agreed. Of course he didn't bother me cause I kinda begged to come myself.

As we drove down the road in the shell razor on our way to the pier, I examined my new scar. I hadn't really paid attention to it that much, but now I realize it stands out a lot. Apparently this was the closest shade of the shell glue that Donnie could make to try and match my plastron. Let's just say it could have been darker. Don was definitely right the other night when he said it didn't match.

I looked over to Mikey who was humming a theme song to some cartoon and was glad that I was the one that had to go through all this and not him. I smiled to myself as I leaned back and closed my eyes. I up instantly snapped them back open. Something wasn't right. Something felt off.

I looked to the road only to gasp in shock, "Raph, look out!"

OoOoO

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll get to workin on the next one. I'll also make any corrections needed ASAP so don't worry! I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I'm running out of ideas for the story and I'm trying to add more action than I've had recently. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please comment or you can PM me!

-TurtleGirlJade


	9. Chapter 8- The Foot

Here's the next chapter! I would like to thank everyone for the support as I write my story. I will fix any mistakes ASAP like always!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

OoOoO  
Leo  
OoOoO

"Raph! Look out!" I yelled as I saw a line of foot ninja on the road. How Raph didn't notice them, I had no clue but I think it had to do with the fact that Mikey was sitting next to him now and had been distracting the red clad turtle.

In an ally way and along the rooftops I could just make out the shapes of people, which I assumed was the foot. Mikey yelled out as Raph suddenly tried to stop and I grabbed on to the first thing I could to keep from falling like Mikey almost had. I couldn't see Donnie but i haven't seen him fly to the front so I'm assuming he's ok.

We stopped roughly sending us all out of our seats and onto the floor of the shell razor. Raph looked back at us with worry in this eyes.

"Everyone ok?" He asked.

"Dude. What just happened?" Mikey asked as he stood up, hand on his head.

"Leo! Are you ok? Raph what were you thinking?!" Donnie yelled.

"Well what was I supposed to do Don?!" Raph yelled back.

"Hmm...well let's see...you could do anything but that!" Donnie shouted.

"Well why don't you drive then?" Raph yelled back again.

"Maybe I will!" Don retorted.

Eventually it got to the point where I couldn't make out anything they were saying as Mikey complained about something, Raph yelled at Don and Don yelled at Raph while at the same time trying to check my scar.

"Hey!" I called out. They stopped what they were doing and looked over to me as I scowled at them.

"Donatello I'm fine. You can stop." I told my brother who had glanced down to my scar.

"Well what's this about Leo. Why tha shell did you yell out like that?" Raph asked.

"Because there are Foot out side, probably surrounding us right at this moment and were just standing here wasting time when we could be getting ready to fight!" I yelled. The all looked shocked.

"Leo you haven't trained in weeks! I haven't even cleared you to practice! What makes you think I'm going to let you fight?" Donnie asked me as he stood to my height with a frown.

"Donatello I'm fine. I can fight. Push training back a couple weeks, I don't care but there's a shell load of Foot out there and if I can't fight who knows what'll happen!" I informed at him. He glared into my eyes and finally sighed.

"Fine, but we will push training back." He said in a hard tone. I nodded.

"Alright here's the plan..."I leaned in towards my brothers and they did the same and I told them what I had in mind.

OoOoO  
No POV  
OoOoO

A Foot Ninja walked over towards Karai as she walked over to the crowd of ninja on the roof tops waiting to strike.

"Report." She demanded.

"Yes mistress Karai. The turtles stopped before they hit any of our men but they have not yet exited their...van thing." He informed. He then stepped to the side as she continued her journey to the front of the roof.

"Why have they not yet exited?" She mumbled to herself. The ninja stepped to the side as she passed to let her through. She put a closed fist in the air as to signal her ninja to be ready. They all took their fighting stances, waiting for orders. Karai jumped down to the street and walked to the side of the vehicle to the door and listened for any sounds that could identify the turtles but she heard none.

She reached for the door but suddenly jumped back as it burst open, all four turtles coming out and into the street and ran towards the nearest roof top.

"After them!" She shouted. The ninja took off over the roofs chasing the four brothers, while Karai tried to catch up. She saw all of her ninja stop ahead of her and smiled. They had led the turtles strait to a dead end on the roofs. It was too high for them to jump down. She made her way to the front and smirked.

"Thought you could get away from me turtles?" She asked. She looked over to Leo and frowned as she noticed him behind his brothers and not in the front as he normally would be while in a fighting stance. She took out her sword.

"Hello Leonardo. " She sneered with a smirk. Raph growled.

"What's this about Karai?" Leo asked in a rough tone as he stepped to the front of his brothers. They parted for him to pass. Karai's smirk disappeared and her eyes widened as she saw his plastron.

"I heard of you being shot Leonardo, but I did not know it was in a fatal area." She commented, still looking down to the shell glue.

"Why would you care?" Don asked with a frown. She glanced up at him and looked down as if to hesitate.

"I do not! That is why I am here now. I will capture you all! My father will enjoy his gift." She said with a smirk.

"Psssh! Even if you did catch the battle nexus champion, what would you do when our father shows up, huh?" Mikey asked.

"The rat?" Karai asked.

Mikey nodded and pointed to her, "Ding ding ding!" He said as if to say she got it right.

Raph rolled his eyes, "We gonna fight or are we jus gonna stand here all day?" He asked.

"I think I like standing here." Donnie muttered. Raph looked at him and growled.

"Restrain them!" Karai shouted out. All at once the foot attacked. Donnie instantly jumped in front of Leo, still worried about his condition. Leo glared at him from behind as he watched Don block an attack.

"I can defend myself Don. I should be the one helping you!" He yelled before rolling under Dons and the Foot Ninjas legs. While the ninja was distracted Don knocked him cold by hitting him in the head.

"That doesn't mean I won't still worry about you Leo!" Donnie replied as he blocked another attack and glanced over at Leo who had taken a ninja down and blocked two more attacks with both katana. Don managed to hit the ninja he was fighting in the stomach and then kicked him with his knee, rendering him unconscious.

Meanwhile, Raph was fighting off a few ninjas and Mikey was protecting his hothead brother by attacking the ones that his brother missed or didn't have time to finish off, not kill of course. They never did that unless it was a serious situation. He tripped a ninja that circled him but the other was smart enough to jump over his low kick. He smiled as he saw another ninja on the other side of him and used the opportunity to do a split kick, sending both ninja to the ground with bloody lips or noses.

"Haha! You can't beat the battle nexus champion!" He taunted, swinging his chucks around.

"Would ya keep your mouth shut shell head?" Raph called out as he dodged a kick making a ninja flip over his shoulder, "We all know Leo woulda won if he wouldn't have been poisoned!" He yelled again, disarming a ninja with his sigh.

"But he still didn't win!" Mikey taunted as he lost his focus. He was kicked into the side of another building, "Ow!" He called out rubbing his head. Don came over and hit the ninja in the knee and then kicked his stomach sending him to the ground.

"Stop messing around Mikey. I don't want two patients!" Don scolded.

"Don-" Leo started again, knocking out a ninja with the hilt of his katana.

"I don't wanna hear it Leo!" Don yelled back. As his brothers had their backs turned, Leo was kicked dead on where he had been shot. His eyes widened and he held back a gasp as he blocked the attack but not very effectively. He got cut on his shoulder. Blood seeped out and Leo growled and pushed the ninja off of him, jumping into the air for a round house type kick, sending the ninja into a wall where he didn't move. He then turned back to his brothers.

"Leo! I told you!" Don shouted as he moved over to examine Leo's cut. Leo sighed with a frown.

"Better watch out. Now we got a Leo jr. And a Splinter jr. I ain't gettin in between them." Raph muttered as he turned expecting another attack. He frowned as he saw the Foot retreating. Karai walked over to them.

"I will be back Leonardo, and next time I will not fail to bring you to your knees. I will have you as my prisoners." She growled before throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing.

"There is something different about her." Donnie muttered, as he wrapped Leo's cut.

"Yeah. She's more of a bi-"

"Raphael." Leo growled, giving him a hard glare.

"Well ya can't protect her Leo! She can't be trusted. I've told ya this before!" Raph growled as he followed his brothers back towards the shell razor.

"Let's go home." Leo demanded. He seemed to cover the area where he had been shot but the others didn't seem to notice. Mikey muttered something about pizza before they entered the shell razor.

"Quiet shell head. We can get that later." Raph said as they took off back to the lair.


End file.
